Smart cards include a thin plate of plastic with an integrated circuit chip embedded therein and connected to contact pads on the surface of the card. Smart cards come in different sizes, with a chip card having a width and length of about two or three centimeters and a thickness of less than one millimeter. Such chip cards are often used by shopkeepers to identify themselves in banking or payment networks. An authorized connection to each network requires an electrical connector for connecting a card to that specific network. It would be desirable if a plurality of chip cards could each be connected to a different selected network in a connector arrangement of relatively simple design and moderate cost.